


God is a Woman

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is just self-indulgent filth yall, top valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: In the blink of an eyes, Valkyrie was on him, kissing him like she was trying to steal the very breath from his lungs. Peter whimpered and gripped her shoulders, kissing her back with everything he had.In which shy, virgin Peter falls head over heels for the Asgardian warrior goddess.





	God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> The shortened version of Valkyrie's true name is pronounced "Hilda"

When Tony announced that Thor would be visiting for a week, Peter was ecstatic. He loved Thor, who had always been his favorite Avenger as a child, well, except for Tony himself. But when Thor showed up with the most beautiful woman Peter had ever laid eyes on and told him she was  _ the  _ Valkyrie he always talked about, suddenly Peter only had eyes for her. She was uncouth, brash, irreverent, and easily the most amazing being Peter had met. He couldn’t help the way his eyes followed her whenever they were in the same room, everything about her seemed to draw him in; her hypnotic eyes, voice like honey, and lithe body seemed to put him under a spell. 

 

She caught onto his admiration quickly, and from there it only got worse. Suddenly Peter’s dreams were filled with lazy smirks and low voices whispering in his ear from soft., full lips. He always awoke with a gasp and damp boxers, feeling ashamed of his thoughts but also unable to make them stop. Tony teased him endlessly, telling him his “little crush” was adorable. Peter tried to ignore him, but he couldn’t deny that he was very much crushing on the warrior goddess. 

 

Which lead to him avoiding her, because he knew that she was leaving soon, and with how much he had missed Thor over the many months he was gone at a time, he didn’t want to make it worse by longing for a woman who would never think of him the same way. 

 

Imagine his surprise when, the night before the two gods were meant to depart, Valkyrie cornered Peter in the entryway of the of the compound, crowding into his space and giving him a hungry look. 

 

“I never cared much for spiders,” she said, voice low and oh so seductive. Peter shivered at the sound, already dreading what his dreams would do with this. 

 

“But I like you,” she continued. “For you I’ll make an exception.” And then, before Peter could fully process what she had said, those beautiful lips were pressing against his, wiping all rational thought from his mind. The kiss was soft and short, over before Peter could even think to participate. And then Valkyrie was gone, disappearing around the corner, leaving a thunderstruck Peter in her wake. 

 

When next Peter saw her, it was when she and Thor were saying their goodbyes. When she got to Peter, she smiled and pulled him in for a warm hug, whispering in his ear, “Until next time, Spider.” Her breath played over his ear, making him shiver, before she was moving onto Tony and thanking him for having her. She inquired as to whether or not she could come back soon - without Thor. Peter tried to seem like he wasn’t waiting for the answer just as much as she was, and his heart leaped when Tony told her that she was always welcome at the Avengers Compound. She smiled and thanked him again, before dropping a sly wink in Peter’s direction. She and Thor took their leave, and Peter felt the longing as soon as she disappeared from view. 

***

For two months Peter was plagued by dreams of warm chocolate eyes and the softest lips he had ever felt against his own. For two months he awoke hard as a rock with a need in his chest that threatened to consume him. For two months he suffered before he saw Valkyrie again. 

 

She arrived unannounced, dressed this time in Midgardian apparel. She still looked stunning in a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater hanging off one shoulder, her skin glowing in the setting sun. 

 

“Valkyrie, what a pleasant surprise!” Tony said upon her arrival. She just shrugged with a small, mischievous grin. 

 

“What can I say? I couldn’t stay away,” she said, looking directly at Peter. Peter felt his cock begin to stiffen in his jeans, blushing furiously under her gaze. Tony chuckled, seemingly oblivious to the increased tension in the room. 

 

“Well I hate to run off so soon, but I have a board meeting. I’m sure Peter can find someway to entertain you while I’m away,” he said, attention pulled by his buzzing phone. He quickly bid them goodbye and headed out, answering his phone as he went. 

 

In the blink of an eye, Valkyrie was on him, kissing him like she was trying to steal the very breath from his lungs. Peter whimpered and gripped her shoulders, kissing back with everything he had. 

 

“I can think of a few things you can do to... entertain me,” she said when she pulled away. Peter moaned at the implication, nodding quickly and grabbing her hand to pull her to his bedroom. 

 

As soon as they were through the door, Valkyrie was grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for another hungry kiss. She steered him towards the bed, pushing him onto the mattress and pulling her sweater over her head. Peter’s mouth went dry at the sight of her full breasts, his cock throbbing in his jeans. She smirked down at him. 

 

“Your turn,” she said, somehow making it sound like an order. He sat up and practically tore his shirt from his frame. Valkyrie gave him an appraising look, her scrutiny making him bite his lip nervously. She smiled, her eyes darkening with want. 

 

“You’re a sneaky little spider, aren’t you? Hiding such a body as this?” Peter blushed. 

 

“The bite, it, um, I kind of -”

 

“I do not care how you came to look as you do,” Valkyrie interrupted. “Only that you be able to keep up with me. Do you think you can do that?” 

 

“Yes, Miss Valkyrie,” he breathed, awestruck. 

 

“In this room, I am Hilde,” she said, and he nodded. “What an obedient boy you are. Do you submit to just anyone who gives you attention, or am I special?”

 

“You’re special,” he said, blushing deeper. She chuckled and pushed him back against the mattress with a firm hand on his chest. 

 

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” she asked, fingers on the button of his jeans. He shook his head. 

 

“My friend Ned and I - we experimented some when we were younger, I...” he trailed off when Hilde tugged down his pants and underwear, eyeing his erect cock and looking pleasantly surprised. Peter was by no means huge, but he liked to think he was big enough to please whoever he might fall into bed with. It seemed that Hilde had no complaints, for she knelt between his legs and took him in hand, stroking him without urgency. He let out a choked whine, his head falling to the mattress and his hands fisting the sheets. He heard her chuckle before she thumbed at his slit, making him buck his hips and whimper, his thoughts scattering. He wasn’t going to last long, he could tell, and his stomach sank at the idea of disappointing Hilde. 

 

“Wait,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows. “I’m not gonna - fuck!” Before he could finish his statement, Hilde had swallowed him down to the root, her throat opening easily around the head of Peter’s cock, and he lost it. He had never experienced anything like this, he couldn’t help himself. All it took was one hard suck and he was spilling down her throat, his body shaking as he came. 

 

When he recovered, he flushed deeply with embarrassment, but Hilde just crawled on top of him and kissed him fiercely, her tongue licking past his lips so he could taste himself. The sensation made his head spin, and he wound his fingers through her long, silky hair to press her closer. The kisses turned languid, almost lazy, their hands tracing each other’s skin. When Peter’s fingers met the the waistband of Hilde’s jeans, he broke away to gaze up at her questioningly. She smiled and simply nodded, leaning down to mouth and suck at his neck. His fingers trembled as they undid the button and zipper, pushing them down her hips as best he could, but becoming distracted when she bit down at the sensitive skin just below his ear. He twitched and moaned, feeling her chuckle against his skin. One of her hands came down to help him slide her pants down enough for her to kick them off, before taking his hand in hers and moving it to cup her wet panties. He gasped at the feeling, at the fact that he had caused this. Feeling brave, he pulled the panties to the side and ran his fingers over her wet folds, drawing a breathy moan from the woman above him. 

 

“C-can I?” he asked, meeting those dark and shivering at the want he saw there. Hilde nodded, kissing him urgently. Peter slid two fingers inside her, moaning against her lips at the tightness that enveloped the digits. He pumped them in and out leisurely, listening to the small noises of pleasure Hilde made and using them as direction. He curled his fingers experimentally and was rewarded with a gasp. He did it again and Hilde shuddered.

 

“Good boy,” she breathed, filling Peter with warmth. He kept his fingers curled and rubbed them over the newly discovered spot, pulling a low moan from her and feeling her legs begin to quiver. 

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Just like that, good boy, Peter.” The sound of his name falling from those plush lips made him jolt, his cock half-hard again and filling fast.    

 

“Can I - I wanna - lemme taste you,” he stammered, struggling to form coherent thoughts. Hilde groaned and nodded, rolling off of him to lay down on her back. Peter kneeled on the floor between her legs, slipping his arms under her thighs to grab her hips. He paused, looking up the length of her body and biting his lip. 

 

“I’ve never, I mean, I might not -” 

 

“Shhh,” Hilde interrupted, grabbing onto his curls and guiding him towards her dripping cunt. “I’ll tell you what to do.” Peter moaned, both at her words and the taste of her, parting his lips and dragging the flat of his tongue over her slit, earning a pleased sigh. He repeated the action, going higher this time to lick at her swollen clit, closing his lips around the nub and sucking softly. 

 

“Fuck, that’s a good boy,” she murmured, her hand tightening in Peter’s hair. He moaned against her, moving back down to lick his way inside. 

 

“That’s it, baby, just a little bit higher - fuck, yes that’s it Peter, just like that.” Peter was achingly hard again, drunk on the taste of her and the noises she made with every swipe of his tongue. He followed everything she told him to do, until her whole body was shaking. He pulled back to take a breath, but before he could dive back in she was tugging him up for another kiss. It was wet a filthy, the bottom half of Peter’s face soaked with Hilde’s arousal, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Enough teasing. I want you inside me,” she said, her voice taking on a gritty quality that went straight to Peter’s cock. He nodded his agreement, allowing her to manhandle him onto the bed, positioning him so his head was lying on the pillows. She straddled his waist, looking every bit the powerful goddess that she was. She smiled down at him, hands trailing down his chest and abdomen, before reaching behind herself and wrapping a hand around Peter, giving him a few slow strokes that left him mewling. She smirked at the sound, before lifting herself up and pushing the head inside. Peter’s mind went blank, his whole body zeroing in on the pleasure of feeling Hilde slowly lower herself onto his cock..

 

“Hilde,” he gasped as she clenched around him once she was fully seated. She responded by lifting herself back up his length and quickly pushing back down, her nails digging into Peter’s shoulders. Had he not cum only a half-hour earlier, he would have been thrown over the edge at the feeling of that tight, wet heat wrapping around him. Without thinking he thrust his hips upwards, his hands flying to Hilde’s hips to push her down at the same time. She let out a surprised cry at the sensation, looking down at him with wonder. She leaned down for a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue. 

 

“Fuck me like you mean it,” she growled, and Peter groaned. He planted both feet on the bed and thrust inside her, harder this time, punching a high-pitched whine from her lips. The sound spurred him on and he set a punishing rhythm, his super-strength coming in handy as he moved Hilde up and down his cock. The noises she was making were like music to his ears, the moans and whimpers rising in pitch as he fucked into her. 

 

“Fuck, Hilde,” he moaned as he pistoned his hips. “Feel so good - ah! - on my cock - fuck!” Hilde just nodded in response, eyes squeezed shut as Peter pulled her flush with his hips and grinded against her. She let out a high keen, her body going taute as she clamped down around him. Peter shouted at the feeling of those velvet walls tightening around him, but it wa the knowledge that he was making Hilde - a goddess, a  _ Valkyrie _ \- cum on his cock that sent him over the edge, his hips stuttering as he shot his seed deep inside her. 

 

Hilde slumped over him, her face burrowing into his neck as she shook with aftershocks. Once they had caught their breathe, she slid off Peter with a small whine, collapsing beside him and drawing him to her chest. 

 

“Consider me impressed, Spider,” she said with a yawn. He looked over his shoulder at her to find her eyes already closed. 

 

“Are you leaving soon?” he asked softly, trying not to sound like a child and probably failing. Hilde smiled and cracked an eye open. 

 

“Why on earth would I leave if you’re here?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
